


The Edge Of Something New

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Protective Jaime Lannister, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jaime gets hurt protecting Brienne.





	The Edge Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Patching up a wound” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts. Basically prompting myself because I need to write more 😆
> 
> This takes place after episode 3 of season 8 and ignores episode 4.

Brienne works with a focus that Jaime envies as she goes about cleaning his wound and then starting in on the stiching. It's not bad. Certainly not the worst he's ever had. But with the way Brienne works one would think he’d come close to death.

He hadn’t. Not close. But the moment he’d tried to tell Brienne that she’d glared at him and his mouth had snapped shut. She’d even glared at Podrick who had accidentally shot an arrow towards Brienne. It would have hit her had Jaime not stepped in.

Jaime doesn’t think he’d ever seen Podrick so pale, not even when they were facing down the dead. He’d find it funny if he wasn’t now dealing with a brooding Brienne.

She hasn't met his eyes or even spoken to him since she dragged him into the castle. He'd expected her to yell or chastise him. That he could handle. He doesn't know what to do with the silence. Or if he's even allowed to break it. He still has to try.

“Brienne.”

“Shut up,” she snaps.

Jaime tries not to smirk. So she is angry after all.

“Are your going to ignore me forever?”

“I'm not ignoring you,” she tells him. “I'm patching up your wound.”

“Yes but you're not talking to me,” he says.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I hardly believe that,” Jaime presses. “You look like a woman with a lot on her mind.”

“You're an idiot,” Brienne mutters.

“Not the first time I've been called that.”

“This is why I wasn't talking to you. You're not taking me seriously.”

Jaime rests his hand on her neck, watching as she tenses for a moment before seeming to relax under his touch.

“I'm listening “ Jaime assures her.

Brienne takes a deep breath, her hands stilling on Jaime's chest. Her eyes are focused there, looking at the spot where the arrow pierced his skin. It hadn't been deep. But Brienne had still been insistent on getting him inside to get stitched up.

The stitching is done, he realizes. He'd been so caught up on getting Brienne to talk to him he hadn't even noticed.

“You shouldn't have done that,” Brienne whispers.

“I was protecting you,” Jaime says.

“I can protect myself,” Brienne tells him. “Especially from a stray arrow.”

“You didn't even notice it coming!” Jaime argues.

“That's still no excuse for you to jump in front of me and take an arrow to the chest!”

“It's better than watching you bleed out!”

Brienne narrows her eyes. “So it's okay for me to have to watch you be hurt but not the other way around?”

“Yes!”

Brienne sighs, “That's not fair, Jaime.”

She goes to move away but Jaime's hand comes down to hold hers in place. “Brienne. Will you look at me please?” He waits until she lifts her eyes to meet his before going on.

“I can't let anything happen to you because I care about you,” Jaime tells her. “I wasn't thinking about how hard it might be for you to see me hurt. That was selfish and I'm sorry.”

“Did you just apologize to me?” Brienne asks him.

“Is that really all you have to say?”

Brienne shakes her head, “I appreciate your apology. And I'm sorry for snapping at you.”

“I probably deserved it,” he says.

“Maybe so, but I'm sorry all the same. However...”

“Of course there's an however,” Jaime sighs.

Brienne's lips raise into a smile she quickly tries to hide. “What you did was still reckless. I'm not going to ask you not to do something as foolish again. I know better. What I do ask is that you be more careful.”

Jaime ducks his head in acknowledgment. “I will. If you'll do the same.”

Jaime is glad Brienne knows him enough not to ask him to stop looking out for her. They both know he can't do that.

“I will,” Brienne says.

Her fingers move where they're still pressed against his skin and Jaime inhales sharply. She looks up at him, her eyes wide and blue. They move up, resting right over his heart and Jaime can’t look away

His fingers stroke across the skin of her hand. He murmurs her name softly as he leans closer. “Brienne.”

If she's surprised to see him moving so close she doesn't show it. Her voice is just as soft when she answers him. “Jaime.”

He kisses her, his lips brushing softly against hers. He feels as much as hears her sigh against his lips. He can't help but whisper her name again, loving the way it feels rolling off his tongue.

Much like he knows three other words are there, waiting to be said. Any excuse he's had not to say them is gone. All he can focus on is Brienne and the way she makes him feel.

“I love you.”

The words are out there, but he's not afraid. Brienne smiles and kisses him softly, whispering them right back to him. Her kisses and touches are reminders that he might be falling but Brienne is there beside him, standing on the edge of something new, and ready to jump in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
